Aroma de Mujer
by Zyan R. Leppard
Summary: Él era un joven de familia y ella... una simple campesina qué le robó el corazón. Tendrán que luchar contra todos para estar juntos, ella contra la familia de él... y él con la culpa por haberla hecho irle a buscar a un país tan grande cómo Londres. Todo... para protegerla de los suyos. Bankotsu y Kagome, AU. Dedicado al grupo de "Círculo Mercenario".


**Ésta ocasión les traigo una idea que cruzó mi mente, y realmente soy sincera, no sé cuándo lo continuaré. Estoy pasando por un momento tan difícil, que mis sentimientos los plasmo en letras y palabras, espero que les guste esto. Para mí es una pareja algo compleja pero como siempre… éste fic va dedicado a todas las chicas del Círculo Mercenario.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes de InuYasha, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Advertencia: **Posiblemente, OoC.

* * *

•.•

**AROMA DE MUJER**

•**.•**

Sonrió con genuina ternura, al verle dormir con tranquilidad, ellos dos y solo ellos dos envueltos en mantas calientes. Por fin estaban juntos después de tantos problemas qué pasaron para estar así, mientras la Luna era testigo de todo el sufrimiento que atravesaron. Y sin poder evitarlo, besó sus labios con genuino amor.

Lo vio respirar con tranquilidad y su fuerte brazo la estrechó contra su piel.

Una pequeña luciérnaga pasó frente a sus azulados ojos y sonrió, solo para acurrucarse a su lado y escuchar el sonido de la cascada tras de ellos en ese claro.

Ese lugar en dónde se entregaron por primera vez y se prometieron mil cosas, ahora estaban de nuevo en ese lugar, amándose.

—Te amo—sonrió la mujer, y cerrar sus ojos aspirando el olor masculino que emanaba. Y con la tranquilidad de saberse amada y junto a él, se dejó envolver en el mundo de los sueños.

•.•

El humo de una fogata se disipaba y se mezclaba con el mismo oxígeno del ambiente. Agonizando después de mantener calientes a ese par de amantes durante la noche, y con tristeza se apagaba. Cuando el Sol tocó la punta del cielo, él abrió sus ojos y miró con dolor a la pelinegra que se abrazaba cariñosamente a su cintura y él endureció la mirada. Acarició con sufrimiento los largos cabellos azabaches y se levantó del lado de esa mujer que le hizo perder la cabeza.

—Te amo tanto—dijo con ternura y acarició su rostro con tristeza.

Se levantó del lado de la mujer que amaba con toda el alma y vio como todo el ambiente romántico se rompía cuando él se alejaba del lado de la mujer.

Buscó su ropa interior y sus pantalones, tras abrocharse el cinturón miró por última vez a la joven dormitar. Endureció su mirada y apretó la quijada intentando convencerse de que eso era lo mejor, para ella…

Buscó su celular y marcó un número. Esperó a que el timbre lo enlazara con aquella persona que le ayudaría para llevarse a su amada—. Ven pronto, estoy por romperle el corazón a Kagome.

— _¿Estás seguro? ¿Realmente estás, seguro… Bankotsu…?—_preguntó el interlocutor al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí… hazlo… o no sabré cómo poder seguir con esto—dijo él con un nudo en la garganta, por esa chica había llorado muchísimas veces—. No tarda en despertar, te quiero aquí en 30 minutos.

Escuchó cómo del otro lado suspiraban—. _Está bien… solo espero que sepas lo qué haces._

Colgó la llamada y pasó por su cabello una mano con frustración, localizó su camisa negra y su chaqueta de cuero. Debía poner esa careta de hijo de puta que utilizaba para aparentar sus sentimientos, sabía que Kagome lo iba a odiar pero prefería eso a que ella lo viera pasar la mayor vergüenza de su vida, tendría qué vivir con ello aunque la vida se le fuera por el dolor.

…

Kagome, se rascó la cabeza un poco somnolienta y buscó automáticamente al joven con el que estuvo durante esa noche mágica, se desperezó inmediatamente al no verlo con ella… no estaba. Sus ojos buscaron por todas partes y no lo encontró, un sentimiento de ansiedad se plantó en su pecho y cubrió su desnudez con las mantas.

— ¿Bankotsu?—preguntó la joven.

Su corazón se tranquilizó cuando lo vio aparecer de entre la maleza de ese claro en la cascada, el lugar de ambos. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió enternecida.

—Kagome, vístete—dijo él, dándole la espalda, sonando frío… debía ser así—. Debemos regresar.

— ¿Eh? ¿Regresar, a dónde?—preguntó la muchacha sin entender del todo las palabras del moreno—. Tú dijiste… qué ya no íbamos a regresar—sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven empezó a buscar su ropa, la actitud que el muchacho estaba tomando la estaba poniendo nerviosa, tenía una desazón horrible.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí, debemos irnos.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, la joven de azabaches cabellos terminó de vestirse y al ser tan temprano, se envolvió con las mantas que los cubrió durante esa magnifica noche. Y sus ojos picaron… escocieron al ver a Bankotsu tan serio, esa mirada tan fría.

—Debes irte—comenzó de nueva cuenta el moreno, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Él mismo tenía un nudo en la garganta, fue en esos momentos en las qué Kagome lo tomó con suma suavidad del brazo y le apretó sin llegar a ejercer fuerza sobre él… era una caricia que le pedía una explicación.

—Bankotsu… ¿qué está pasando?—preguntó la muchacha con preocupación e incertidumbre al no saber qué pasaba en realidad. Él solo la miró de soslayo, y tragó, antes de que le confesara la verdad al ver sus azules ojos acuosos llegó una camioneta que le salvó.

Debía terminar de convencerse de que era lo mejor para ella, debía protegerla.

—No sé cómo decirte esto—habló él con voz dura y se soltó con suavidad del agarre de la muchacha que nunca desapareció. Todo esto sin mirarla—. Sé que es muy duro para ti… pero… Kagome… _ya no te amo—_cerró los ojos con dolor al recitar aquellas palabras pues él sabía que no eran ciertas.

La voz de la muchacha se quedó ahogada en su garganta, llevándose las manos al pecho por el dolor que sintió en su interior. Los ojos se ahogaron en lágrimas silenciosas…

—Bankotsu… _por favor…_

Él siguió sin mirarla, no podía hacerlo, mirar esos ojos azules como los suyos le partía el corazón—. No hay nada más qué decir Kagome, no sabía cómo decírtelo—apretó la quijada antes de seguir—. No después de las caricias y los besos… pero me he dado cuenta que nuestro amor está muy deteriorado… no quiero seguir haciéndote daño.

— ¿Po-por qué?—sintió cómo un temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Lo qué Bankotsu le estaba diciendo no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? No después de haber hecho el amor durante toda la noche, esas miradas, esas palabras y promesas que hicieron… no podía ser verdad. No…

Sin que Kagome se diera cuenta, a las espaldas de ella y de Bankotsu, había llegado un joven de platinados cabellos y mirada ambarina, miraba con pena lo que esos dos estaban pasando, él amaba a Kagome pero ella había decidido seguir al moreno que estaba matando todo amor que había entre ellos dos. Él le había pedido que fuera por Kagome, cuando le rompiera el corazón, era mero espectador en esa situación y silenciosamente le dolía profundamente ver a la mujer así.

—Ya no te amo, Kagome—dijo Bankotsu, no soportando más y lágrimas amargas bajaron filosas por sus pómulos.

Ella en un ataque de furia y pánico por las palabras de Kagome, lo jaloneó de la camisa para quedar frente a frente—. ¡Dime por qué! ¿Qué significó está noche para ti? ¿Tantos besos, palabras… qué fue para ti Bankotsu? ¿Qué soy yo para tu vida? ¡Dijiste que me amabas!

Bankotsu vio todo el dolor que le estaba provocando a la joven frente a él, veía su rostro bañado en lágrimas amargas.

—Llévatela… InuYasha—dijo él sin poder responderle a la joven, desvió su mirada de ella y se giró para no seguir enfrentando esos ojos aguados.

— ¿Qué?—en los oídos de Kagome se hizo un sonido sordo… autómata se giró sobre sus talones, para encontrarse con los ojos dorados del platinado. Sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se detuvo por un momento.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y vieron incluso llegar a Kohaku, el fiel capataz de la Hacienda de Bankotsu. El joven bajó la mirada apenado pues conocía los motivos de su patrón para hacer todo aquello.

—Bankotsu…

— ¡He dicho que te la lleves!—exclamó Bankotsu, enojado por lo que le estaba haciendo pasad a Kagome, pero era mejor así. En cuestión de minutos todo pasaría y él se sacrificaría por ella.

— ¿De qué se trata eh, Bankotsu?—preguntó la joven—. ¡Ya no me amas! ¡¿Y por eso me arrojas a los brazos de InuYasha como una basura?!—gritó colérica y finalmente jaló al joven.

¡PLAF!

La pequeña mano de la Higurashi, quedó marcada en la mejilla del moreno y él solo la miró de manera fría, sentía su mejilla escocer por el golpe de la muchacha.

— ¡Eres un maldito cobarde!—volvió a gritar, empujó a InuYasha y tras darle una sola mirada al moreno, esperando que él le dijera sus motivos, se giró tras no recibir una respuesta que le dijera que todo era una broma de mal gusto. Ambos hombres la vieron azotar la puerta de la camioneta con coraje y quedarse dentro.

Ellos se quedaron en silencio.

—Bankotsu… no deberías hacer esto… ¿por qué no le explicas a Kagome los verdaderos motivos de lo qué estás haciendo?

El joven sonrió sarcástico—. Jamás permitiría que Kagome me viera pasar por una vergüenza tan grande… ¿No entiendes qué todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ella? por lo que más quieras… no le digas… la verdad. Sé que podrás hacerlo.

InuYasha frunció el ceño molesto, él tampoco entendía porque Bankotsu prefería romper el corazón de Kagome en vez de explicarle los verdaderos motivos para que él la estuviera alejando.

—Te estás comportando como un verdadero hijo de puta—finalizó el peli plata—. Espero que sepas lo qué haces… yo cuidaré de Kagome.

Bankotsu le dio una mirada por última vez a InuYasha y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón—. Vete, váyanse… llévatela a donde quieras… a Londres, Francia… Solo que ella no se enteré _nunca _de la verdad.

El Taisho solo negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta, hasta alejarse a paso lento hasta la camioneta donde Kagome lloraba con pena. Bankotsu dejó correr sus lágrimas cuando escuchó el motor del automóvil encender y comenzar a alejarse por ese camino boscoso. Hasta perderlos en la lejanía.

Finalmente, cuando se encontró solo… le echó una última mirada en dónde él y Kagome fueron uno por última vez. Era lo mejor…

—Kohaku, vámonos…

—Sí señor, Bankotsu—dijo el castaño, y él fue a la camioneta en la que llegó minutos después.

Bankotsu suspiró con mera melancolía y finalmente subió en la parte del copiloto junto a su capataz. Rumbo al pueblo dónde empezaría su verdadero calvario.

•.•

—_Operativo 232, estén al pendiente… revisen la carretera y todos los alrededores de la zona—_dijo un hombre vestido de traje negro y lentes oscuros tras un radio. Había bajado junto a varios de sus hombres de patrullas judiciales y todo el pueblo a la redonda estaba rodeado.

— ¡Ahí viene!—gritó otro, corriendo rumbo a la camioneta plateada qué llegaba por la bajada de las afueras del pueblo.

— ¡A sus puestos, inmediatamente!—dijo el agente judicial y sacó su pistola, con una seña de manos indico a otros elementos que se colocaran en posición.

— ¡Bankotsu Shichinintai! ¡Tenemos una orden de aprensión en su contra!—dijo el mismo hombre con un alta voz y todos los judiciales de la zona apuntaron con sus armas a la camioneta que se detenía. De ahí, bajaban dos individuos y finalmente vieron al hombre por el que habían ido.

— ¡Manos arriba!—el oficial, se acercó con cautela a Bankotsu, pues la figura del moreno era imponente, lo vieron con su mirada fría y él solamente levantó las manos y tras la orden otros dos agentes corrieron para asegurarlo, Kohaku miró con pena a su patrón y solamente atinó a quedarse en silencio. Le colocaron las esposas al moreno y él solamente miró el camino de grava por el que había abandonado a Kagome minutos atrás.

Cuando se vio apresado por la policía, lo metieron dentro de una camioneta blindada y el operativo había terminado.

Muchos ojos curiosos de los habitantes del pueblo miraban preocupados al joven y algunos no se creían lo que sus ojos captaban, pero simplemente guardaron silencio.

— ¡Vámonos!—gritó el agente y las sirenas policiacas comenzaron a sonar, los vidrios polarizados de la camioneta blindada se sellaron y arrancaron camino a la carretera. Bankotsu Shichinintai iba bien custodiado para su traslado al penal de la ciudad.

Como en caravana, los judiciales se llevaban a aquel hombre que pensaba que había hecho lo mejor.

Bankotsu Shichinintai, estaba próximo a ser procesado penalmente.

Todo por proteger al amor de su vida.


End file.
